The English Channel
by TeaAndUmbrellas
Summary: France ennui Angleterre pendant la pause d'un meeting mondial. Ce dernier se continue ensuite sur des réflexions sur la Manche, et comme il trouve que tout cela va de soi. (one-shot)


Bonjour tout le monde!

Hetalia does not belong to me, as you all know already.

Et voilà, il sera en français, je promets xD La traduction est bien sûr pas le mien.

* * *

><p>" Sept.<p>

-Quoi ?" Angleterre leva les yeux vers France.

Il prenait une pause durant un sommet mondial et le Britannique lisait un journal en savourant son après-midi-thé. Un petit plateau de sandwichs avait été apporté, comme il se devait de le faire en pareille situation. Il y avait apparemment des pâtes pour Italie et des sushis pour Japon. La conférence fournissait correctement tout le monde selon leur besoins.

"Sept tasses de thé aujourd'hui. Je me demande si ça ne va pas te tuer un jour, tu sais, ton amour du thé.

-Foutaise. Le thé est bon, et au goût, et pour le corp. Le lait aussi est bon pour la santé d'ailleurs, commenta simplement Angleterre en replongeant dans The Guardian.

-Tu devrais lire Le Monde où d'autres journaux français, aucun des tiens n'est bon, mon cher." dit France. Il était clair qu'il se trouvait dans une de ses humeurs lasses où n'importe quelle conversation ferait l'affaire. C'est pourquoi Angleterre ne prit pas la peine de répondre et changea de sujet.

"Sais-tu pourquoi l'anglais est la langue internationale et le français non ? demanda t-il avec désinvolture tandis que France commençait à mordiller son croissant.

-Le français est parlé dans beaucoup d'endroits, soutint France, mais se reprit du tac au tac quand Angleterre lâcha un soupir et le transperça de ses yeux d'un vert intense. A cause d'Amérique. il grogna, énervé par le sujet. Il détestait ce sujet !

- En grande partie grâce à l'Empire et tout ça, certes, mais surtout parce que ton langage est d'une difficulté inconcevable. Qui sur Terre invente une langue qui, écrite, ne ressemble pas, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, à quand on la parle ? Rapelle moi pourquoi déjà ? Les prêtes écrivant tes livres étaient payés au nombre de lettres et donc, ont décidé de coller de e et des h à tout les endroits possibles et imaginables, c'est ça ?" lui répondit Angleterre, moitié agacé moitié souriant.

Essayait-il de remonter le moral de France, ou juste d'insulter sa belle langue ?

"Le français est une oeuvre d'art, et pas une vulgaire paysannerie anglo-saxonne, rétorqua le plus vieux mais l'autre se contenta de rire et de lui taper légèrement le bras.

-C'est ridicule, mais ça te va bien je suppose. Un peu comme quand tu portes ton uniforme bleu. C'est stupide et tout sauf pratique, mais ça te va bien. Juste, arrête de te sentir si insulté quand mon peuple a du mal à apprendre le français."

Francis affichait un grand sourire maintenant.

"Par contre, ça veut aussi dire que je ne suis pas prêt de lire tes journaux ridicules, vu que ta langue me saoûle." déclara l'Anglais en se remettant à son bon vieil article anglais.

France leva les yeux au ciel mais retourna à son siège respectif. Le meeting allait recommencer. C'était un meeting tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Quelque chose à propos de la faim dans le Monde, de la crise financière, de la propagation de quelques maladies ou autre en Asie, une guerre dans un pays africain quelconque que France n'avait jamais colonisé, et donc de ce fait, il s'en fichait un peu, et aussi quelque chose à propos d'être tous inévitablement foutu à cause du réchauffement climatique.

Soupir.

France avait assez de problèmes domestiques comme ça, ajoutés à ça, les problèmes de ses anciennes colonies et ainsi de suite. Il n'avait pas besoin de couronner le tout avec les problèmes des autres, mais siégeant comme l'un des cinq grands du Conseil de Sécurité il devait être impliqué.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Angleterre, qui n'échappait pas à son habituel soïcisme des meetings. Excessivement interessé dans l'idée de prendre part internationalement , toujours organisé, ayant des opinions propres et souvent en accord avec celles d'États-Unis.

Il avait été plutôt agréable, quand, plus tôt, France avait décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs. Vraiment. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'Anglais se mette à lui crier dessus comme d'habitude. Ennemis jurés de longue date ou non France avait souvent eu peur pour leur avenir.

Bien sûr, lui, France, le pays de l'amour, se devait de survivre. Et il avait parfois été inquiet pour son propre futur. Au point de demander la main d'Angleterre. Mais il lui était arrivé d'être plus inquiet encore au sujet de ce dernier.

Bon, vous savez, si France venait à le vaincre lors d'une guerre, il le célébrerait jusqu'à la fin des temps. A bien des reprises, il avait vécu pour ces moments où il avait (presque) fait plier les genoux d'Angleterre, mais si quelqu'un d'autre y parvenait ?

Et si dans le futur, Irlande dépassait en force son voisin et que celui-ci s'effondrait ? Ou si Russie décidait se s'étendre au-delà de la mer ? Ou... Il devait arrêter d'être stupide. Le Royaume Uni était fort, et si France n'arrivait pas à le détruire, personne ne le pouvait. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit.

Est-ce qu'il n'était pas un peu possessif ? Possible.

Mais Angleterre est tellement mignon quand il baisse sa garde. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que France aime traverser la Manche et se faufiler chez lui. Il se souvenait de quand Angleterre était petit et lui avait demandé comment les Français appelaient l'English Channel.

La minuscule nation avait présumé qu'ils l'apellaient la French Channel ou même qu'ils avaient gardé le nom anglais -Vu que ça part de l'Europe continentale et va vers l'Angleterre après tout. Non ?- et que ne fut pas sa surprise quand il apprit qu'ils l'avaient nommé "The Sleeve".

Quand il baisse sa garde, il est si trognon et tendre. La façon dont il prend soin de ses fleurs, comme si chacune d'entre elles était la chose la plus fragile et précieuse sur Terre. Ou encore l'air qu'il affiche quand il lit un de ses innombrables livres, ou regarde un de ses théatres préférés. La manière dont il chérit Shakespear, Dickens, Austin, Christie, Tolkien et Rowling. Sa cuisine peut bien être affreuse, mais sa littérature fait partie des meilleures que le Monde puisse offrir. Pas que France l'admette un jour bien sûr.

Tout ça lui rapellait une blague française qu'il avait raconté à l'autre une fois:

"-Qu'est-ce qui sépare les Français des animaux ?

- La Manche."

Angleterre était bien sûr, tout sauf amusé. Mais souligna le fait que c'était exactement ce qui gardait les Britanniques, eux aussi, loin des animaux. La Manche.

Canada était, dans un sens, le petit frère de France, mais au même titre qu'Angleterre. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et seul France avait le droit de lui flanquer une raclée !

Cela avait toujours amusé France que l'unique raison pour laquelle son île s'appelait la Grande Bretagne était qu'il avait fallu la distinguer de la région française du même nom. Angleterre se comportait comme si le "Grand" de son nom signifiait que son peuple était génial, mais en fait, ça n'était qu'une distinction entre la minuscule partie bretonne et l'île britannique plus grande.

C'était une histoire que France adorait raconter à Matthieu avant qu'il aille au lit, étant petit. Et quelque chose qu'il tâchait de se rapeller quand il avait le moral dans les chaussettes. France était le plus grand des deux pays.

Francis réalisa soudainement qu'il fixait Arthur depuis un moment et qu'une paire d'yeux verts le fixait en retour. France lui lança son sourire le plus sexy, faisant tressaillir l'Anglais qui reporta son attention sur la réunion.

"C'était quoi ça ? demanda t-il, se frayant un chemin vers la place de France tandis que tout le monde se préparait à repartir.

- C'était quoi quoi ? demande innocemment France.

-Toi me fixant il y a même pas 10 minutes comme si j'étais sur mon lit de mort et ensuite comme si j'étais un comédien en train de faire du stand-up, rétorqua t-il d'une voix acerbe.

-Ah ça. Euh. En fait. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout." Il essayait de se tirer de cette situation gênante. Devait-il essayer d'expliquer qu'il se souciait du bien-être de l'imbécile ?

"De quoi, stupid frog ? Il détestait les phrases inutiles qui gâchaient du temps et de l'énergie.

-Promet-moi juste une chose, Angleterre. Ne meurt surtout pas de la main d'un autre, d'accord ? Moi seul est autorisé à te défaire à la guerre, et si quelqu'un d'autre t'aggresse, grand frère France te sauvera!" décida t-il.

"Grand Dieu, qu'est-ce que qui est arrivé pour provoquer un tel discours, France ?" l'Anglais était clairement effrayé. Voilà que tout d'un coup, son voisin sonnait comme Amérique.

Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait poussé à dire ça exactement ? France se figura soudainement la réponse. Il considérait la présence d'Angleterre comme allant de soi. Et ce sont les choses que vous considérez comme allant de soi qui sont les plus douloureuses à perdre.

* * *

><p>Thank you again, my dear, for translating. I am sure everyone appreciates your hard work! (I'd of course knight you if I was in the position to do so, though I doubt you'd accept). Have a cup of tea to celebrate or something!<p>

Merci pour lire et s'il vous plaît écrire un commentaire si vous voulez. (Again, I read better French than I write I promise!)


End file.
